1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bag made of tubular synthetic thermoplastic material, preferably with side gussets, which is closed at one end by a transverse seam weld and which at the other end has an opening defined by edge portions of respective bag walls which lie one on the other in the collapsed bag and one of which walls is formed in said edge portion with holes for receiving retaining pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bag of the above kind is known, e.g., from Published German Patent Application 32 42 510. In the known bag, the holes are formed in pairs in the opening-defining edge portion of one bag wall and permit the bag, or a stack composed of a plurality of bags, to be suspended from retaining pins from which the bags can then be torn.
Bags of this kind are used to package, e.g., diapers. In this case, a bag which constitutes the uppermost bag of a stack, which is retained by retaining pins, is inflated by an air blast so that feed tongs which hold the diapers can move the diapers into the bag and when the diapers have been pushed into the bag can be used to tear the bag from the retaining pins. When the tongs have been moved out of the bag, the latter is closed at its open end by a transverse, seam weld formed inwardly of the holes so that strips of the bag formed with the holes become available as waste material. Since the waste strips are relatively wide, they involve a considerable loss of material.